Nightmare Alley
by Mayly12345
Summary: It was a normal sleepover. But after that night nothing was going to be normal ever again. I suck at summarys but the story is much better trust me. Rated M for violenc, sexual activitys in later chapters and swearing. Contains extrem Rydellington feelings and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I moved this story from my Wattpad account to fan because many people don't have Wattpad and want to read it. So I hope you enjoy.**

EllingtonPOV

It was a rainy night. Me and my friends Ross, Riker, Rocky, Rydel und Ryland where sitting in my room. My parents went out. " How about we tell some ghost storys." Riker said. " I start." Rocky said. " Did you know that this place is... HAUNTED?" A lightning struck showed and the Thunder growled. Suddenly we all looked at him with wide eyes. "H...Haunted? like with a ghost." Rydel stoddard. " A long time ago there was a little girl with a doll. She lived here with her family. one night, like this night, she had a nightmare. after this she wasn't the same. She talked to her doll but not like every other little girl. One morning the nabbers found her parents dead in the garden. Well actually they only found there heads and several body parts. When the police asked the girl who it was she said she couldn't tell them. They asked her again and this time she said it was her doll. The next day the girl and the officers where dead. And the only thing that could be heard was the humming of a little girl and her giggling. They say that on the except same date 100 years later the story will happen again. And the day is...today." The thunder went of again. " Now I can't sleep." Rydel said scared. An hour past and suddenly Rocky said " Let's call the ghost of he little girl." while lighting some candles. Rydel looked at him "Are you serious..." i looked at her and hugged her. "I'll protect you." We all sat down in a circle and grabbed each others hands. Rocky started it. He said some words no one could understand. And then... " I call you. lost spirit. Join us in our circle." Rydel got really scared. But I comforted her. "ARE YOU THERE?" Rocky screamed. Suddenly the windows fling open and the wind blew the candles out. " AAAAAAAH TURN THE LIFHTS ON" Rydel screamed. Ross stood up and turned the lights on. Rydel screams again. Rocky was standing in front of her wearing a mask. "YOU IDIOT" She slapped him. We all laughed**.** Little did we know. That this night...would change everything.

**Hope you like it. I changed it a littlest it would be longer. I don't own R5 but I do own this story. Until next time 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sooooo sorry for notpoting forthat Long but I have been busy with my school work and everything so I am really sorry I will try to post more I Promis. So anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

?POV  
After we stoped laughing Ryland suggest we should go to bed. We all laid down. And soon enough I drifted off to sleep. I had the weirdes nightmare. I was in a dark room. Suddenly a light spot pointed to a doll. She was old and had really crazy eyes. I feelt like I have seen her befor. Her creepy eyes they were so hypnotising and befor I kneew it I looked directly in to them. But I probably shouldn't have done that because the next thing I knew is that everything went black.

EllingtonPOV  
The next morning I feeld like someone is watching me. I slowly opend my eyes and screamed. Right in front of me was a really creepy doll. "ROCKY THIS ISNT FUNNY" I yelled at him and threw the doll at him. " What I didn't do anything ...this time" " Yeah right it was Rydel. Or better the doll went on my chest on its own." Whene I calmed myself down I got up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. I made some fresh pancakes and Rydels favorite waffles. I went back upstairs whene a picture fell from the wall. I looked back to were it hang. There was nothig and no one. Maybe it was a loose nail. I went back to the others and we aet. But I had this feeling again. The feeling that someone would watch me. I shaked it off and tried to forget about it. But i couldn't.  
Something weird is going on. I dont know what it is but I can feel it. And it creeps me out.

**So sorry again for not postin in a while and for this Chapter t be reallyshort next Chapter is going to be longer. So please Keep readyng me stry and pleaswrite an Review. Love you. untill next time **


	3. Chapter 3

Ells POV

We all sat in my room when all of sudden the lights went out. Rydel immediately cuddled up to me and let me tell you I DONT LIKE IT I LOVE IT. The lights turned on again and we all sight in releef. '' Where is Ryland?'' Riker asked and we all looked around. '' OK Riker and rocky look here. Ross and I downstairs and Rydel DONT MOVE.'' I said and we all wander off. 30 Minutes later we all met up. '' No sighn of him'' I said and Rocky said## Neither is he upstairs.'' '' DUDE THATS NOT FUNNY COME OUT OR I SWEAR TO GOD I-'' Ross got interrupted by a scream...RYDEL. I ran to where it came from and there he was hung in the air. And on the wall it said RUN AWAY BUT I WILL GET YOU. '' RYLAND' Rydel screamed and cried. He was dead. ''Who would do such a thing to him.'' Ross asked ''IDK but we have to get out ore we are next.'' I said. Immediately we ran out the hous and to the Lynches. We all were so tired we fell asleep as soon as we laid down.

? POV

This night a fall asleep dreaming of this doll again. A little girl was with her this time. The little girl sang a song '' 1, 2, 3, Blood for me, 4, 5, 6 death it is, 78, its to late, 9,10,Killing them.'' Then she started to laugh crazy and then she talked with the doll. '' You helped me to get free. Mommy and daddy holded me back. you are my only real friend.'' And all of sudden she got up and passed me the doll. And again I was hypnotized by her eyes and everything turned black.

Ell POV.

We woke up and I screamed like the day before. But this time it wasn't because of this creepy doll. '' GUYS WHY THE HELL ARE WE BACK IN MY HOUSE I THOUGHT WE WENT TO YOUR PLACE'' I yelled as the others woke up. Then Rocky pointed at my door. Again there was something written in red...like blood. YOU WILL NEVER GET OUT YOU ARE MINE AND SOON YOU WILL BE DEAD. Rydel started to cry and Riker hugged her. I knew something strange was going on...and now we might all die. God how are we getting out of this.


	4. Chapter 4

Ells POV

Rocky and Ross tried to smash my windows but nothing happened not even a crack. Riker was holding Rydel who was to scared to even cry properly. '' Dude we have to get out of here before another one dies.'' Riker said while trying to calm Rydel down. '' No shit Sherlock'' Rocky said and tried the window again. '' Forget it man the windows are not even gonna crack.'' Ross said while sliding down the wall. '' I will find a way out Rydel I promise.'' Rocky said and he ran off. '' We shouldn't leave him alone last time we did that Ryland was dead.'' I said and we all went in the direction he went but...no sign of Rocky. Riker and Ross searched left while Ryde and I searched right...but then I lost her oh god I searched for both of them but no sign before. '' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH'' I heard Ross scream and ran to where it came from. And there he was Rocky looking like he was playing the guitar...But blood was oozing out of every single opening. Eyes, mouth everywhere blood and next to me stand Rydel. Looking shocked and I hugged her. Losing two brothers to this freak I couldn't handle it. The guys went out and so did we before closing the door there was nothing we could do for him. He's gone.

**Hope you like it. Comment if so and don't forget to subscribe.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ellington POV

It's been 4 days since we found Rocky dead. All the ways we tried to get out of here are somehow blocked. Glass won't break. Front and back door won't open. That means we're stuck. I am worried because my parents should already be back home again...2 days ago. " Locked...LOCKED EVERYTHING IS LOCKED I SWEAR IF I DONT GET OUT I FREAK" We all looked shocked because this came from Rydel. Little innocent delly. Ross put his arms around her. " The weird thing is we always have enough food and water. I mean it's great but it's like it wants to feed us so it can kill us instead of us starving to death." Riker said while eating an apple. Man there has to be a way out. Well besides dying. "Well we better get to sleep broker are you holding the first shift" I said and he nodded. Since Rocky died too we decided to hold guard while the others are asleep. Me, Ross and Rydel cuddled up together and soon enough we fell asleep.

?POV

I was standing in room holding the doll with this mesmerising eyes. "Do it. You will be free" she said and the next thing I did was stabbing someone. I looked closer and it was...ROCKY...omg but me idiot hat to look in the dolls eyes and guess what. Yes everything .

**Hey guys I know this isn't much but I want you to vote for who should die next. And for all the assailed out there who always leave such stupid comments no I am not an option. So go ahead tell me in the comments. The one with the most votes will die next. And also don't forget to subscribe.**


End file.
